A Third New Start
by m3lvyn
Summary: Old enemies come back. New Enemies. old allies resurface. New allies. Old Flames. New Crushes. Old Cars. New Beasts. Family comes back from the dead. Racing. Running. Jealous Ex. Over Protective family. Can you betray family. INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Breakout

A/N: My third start at a Fast & Furious story, but this is the one I like the most so please read and review. And the second one I'll post. I decided to rewrite make it a little better and add some stuff I missed the first time I saw the movie.

Chapter 1: Breakout

Dom's POV

I'm on the bus going to Lompoc and I already want to kill the stupid motherfucker that's seating behind me, he kick the seat once more and I may have to throw him out the window, cuffs and all. Great, this is getting worse by the second now I'm daydreaming I hear the deep rumble of a V8, the whine of heavily tuned turbo V6, I can hear the whine of a supercharger but I don't know what engine its from, I see everyone standing up and looking out the windows, I smirk guess the buster is not so more. "What's everyone looking at?" I ask the guy next to me. "Three cars that are running around the bus" he says while sitting back down. I hear screeching tires and feel that where slowing down "what the hell is going on" I ask myself as I see the guards go for the gun cage at the end of the bus and felt the bus slow down to around 45mph. What the fuck where still moving?

I hear two clunks against the right side of the bus and one more against the left side. I see the door open and a black guy with tattooed arms and a sky mask, Rico, jumps through walks up the steps and followed by a white guy with a tattoo on his right wrist, Brian, and points a .45 to the guards head. Brian opened the gate between the guard and the prisoners and shot the guard that was two seats behind me. He dove in a seat as the guard that was coming out of the gun cage opened fire. I smile I'm getting bust out of here by my crew and the buster. How fun.

"Puñeta!" Rico yelled as he fell to the floor with a bullet in his shoulder. The guard walked forward to finish the job but was shot by a black guy with an afro and Jason mask, Tego, walked up the steps and saw Rico "Anda pal carajo cabrón 'tas bien" said Tego as he handed some small bolt cutters to Brian and went to help Rico.

Brian grabbed the bolt cutters said something to Tego and walked towards me. He cut my cuffs and the guys next to me "You cut everyone out" he said as he handed the guy the bolt cutters and told me to go outside. "Took you long enough" I said as I walked past him. "Hey Bri… Buster, we're moving" I said as I looked out the door and saw nothing but the lines of the highway. "M, change sides" Brian said through the two way in his hand. "Ok" the thing crackled back. I saw Mia in the NSX trying to hook up to the bus but the driver started to swerve. I turned around and punch the guard as hard as I could and the guy slumped forward, I pulled him out the seat and kept the bus steady as Mia pulled up next to the door and I heard one of those clunks again. "Who is going to drive while we jump out?" I asked as I saw Brian walk towards the end of the bus.

Brian's POV

"Take Rico to the car and go on ahead" I said as I grabbed the bolt cutters from Tego. I walked towards Dom and cut him lose and the guy next to him. I told the guy "You cut everyone out" and said to Dom "Go outside, quick" and he nodded and muttered "Took you long enough" stood up and walked away. "Hey Bri… Buster, we're moving" Dom said as he looked out the door "M, change sides" I said through the two way. "Ok" the thing crackled back. I saw Mia in the NSX trying to hook up to the bus but the driver started to swerve. Dom turned around and punched the guard so hard that the guy slumped forward, he pulled him out the seat and kept the bus steady as Mia pulled up next to the door and I heard the sound of the magnet sticking to the bus "Who is going to drive while we jump out?"

I walked to the gun cage and opened it and walked towards the front of the bus and saw Rome sitting in the confinement for the prisoners going to solitary. "Rome what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked towards the guard with all the keys to get Rome out. "After you left Miami bro, Verone and his goons got out and came back and killed almost everybody in the garage. I killed him but the cops came, man. Suki escaped last thing I heard she was the Drift Queen in the Tokyo underground, Tej is somewhere in Mexico, and I got thrown in jail." He said as I cut him lose.

"Can I may have your attention please?" I said as I walked on to the bus. Everybody shut up and looked at me. "Here's the deal you have one hour before that guard wake up and call dispatch, so if your gonna run you get a gun from the cage and drive off!" I said and everybody started shuffling towards the cage. A Mexican looking guy walked up to Dom and he got out of the seat and the Mexican dude started driving.

Dom jumped out and got into the passenger seat of the NSX. Rome jumped out and I followed him and got in the Charger I saw Mia unhook and I did the same thing we drove about a hundred feet until we came up to the entrance of the ranch we we're going to get changed at.

When we got there Mia was already out of the car and helping Rico "Mira chica eso duele" he said as Mia finished sewing him up. "I told you it was gonna hurt" Mia said as she walked towards a black Acura NSX. "Mia, why are you busting me out?" Dom asked as he followed her to the car.

"Because we can and I can't spend the rest of my life without you" she said as she got a bag from the passenger seat and hugged him."Now put these on" she said handing him the bag. "Sure thing boss" Dom said as he walked away while she was giving him the finger Tego put Rico on the passenger seat of the very good looking Trans-Am.

"Mia do you have any clothes that fit him?" I asked Mia as she was getting in to her car. "Yeah I might, but who the hell is he? No offense" she said as she got out and went to look in the trunk of the NSX. "None taken, I'm Roman Pearce an old friend of Brian" he said as I walked back to the bus. "You were a cop too?" she asked digging through the trunk for clothes. "Hell no" he said as Mia gave him the clothes and went to change.

10 minutes later

"Is everyone done?" I asked as I came out from changing. A chorus of yeah's hit me. "All the clothes, mask, guns, radios, in the pile?" I asked another chorus ok everybody out. Everybody walked out and I started tipping the gas tanks that were set previously around and set the place on fire.

I walked outside "Dom go with Mia, Rome your with me" I said as I jumped in the rebuilt Charger, Dukes of Hazard style and fired it up.

"Nice car, Brian, but maybe next time sometime with doors that open" Rome said as he jumped in. "Sure, thing man whatever fits your needs" I said as I popped the clutch.

Mia's POV

After about five minutes of silent driving Dom asked "Mia, why are you so silent?"

"Because right now, Dom, I'm a fugitive and it feels weird to know that a lot of people a looking for you. I don't know how you did it. We're also doing around 140 mph so yeah I'm silent" I said as I stepped on the gas to keep up with Brian. I grabbed the Two-Way and said "Dammit Brian slow the fuck down!"

"We need to get to the semi before the cops know that they've escaped" he said as he sped up again. Dammit I muttered as I slammed the gas pedal into the fire wall doing at least 160.

"Mia, what semi? What's the plan?" Dom asked with that stupid tone that said you-better-tell-me-before-I-do-something-drastic. He never did like to not know what was going on.

"The plan is to break you out of the bus. Drive about hundred and thirty miles to a ranch leave all our clothes and stuff the guards may recognize and set it on fire the drive a hundred more miles towards a semi truck that's on the side of the road get the cars inside and drive the semi to Tiffany's warehouse in Arizona" I said as I saw Tego pull up next to the Charger.

"Who is Tiffany?" Dom asked as I saw the Trans-Am and the Charger shoot forward as if they were racing. "Fuck" I said as I shifted into 6th and floored it trying to keep up with the two beasts in front of me.

"Why is Brian driving my Charger?" Dom asked as I drafted the Trans-Am that was a few car lengths behind the Charger and falling behind.

"Brian's twin sister" I said referring to the previous question "And the Skyline didn't fit because of the right hand drive" I finished as I slingshot around the Trans-Am and pushed the button for the first stage of nitrous. "If he doesn't slow down I may have to slap him around for scaring me" I thought as we flew by the Charger.

"Ok" he said as he strapped his racing harness.

Rome's POV

"Mira blanquito you think you can get to that semi before I do?" Afro dude asked Brian as he pulled up right beside us.

"No, I know it" Brian said backed as he opened the Nitrous bottles that were in the space that the back seat was supposed to be.

"3… 2… 1… Go" said the guy that got shot from the Trans-Am passenger seat.

"What semi Brian?" I asked as Brian shifted to 5th and floored the Charger.

"The plan is to break Dom and you out of the bus. Drive about hundred and thirty miles to a ranch leave all our clothes and stuff the guards may recognize and set it on fire the drive a hundred more miles towards a semi truck that's on the side of the road get the cars inside and drive the semi to Tiffany's house in Arizona" He said as I heard the NSX rev up and squeal its tires.

"Let see what that thing can do" Brian said as he saw the NSX fly by him doing at least 200. Man I'm hungry.

"Strap on, man" Brian said as he put on his harness. I saw Brian tense up as he put his finger on top of the Nitrous button. "Let's see if you really are cursed" he said more to himself than to anybody. The car jolted forward and did a wheel stand as the speedometer went from 190 to being top at 240 out in a second.

"Does she know about it" I asked as my stomach growled.

"Yeah, man I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice and there's some food in the semi" Brian said as we came next to the NSX.

Rico's POV

"Mira eso" I said to Tego as the NSX shot past us soon followed by the Charger doing a wheelie and becoming small dot of black in the distance.

"Morón you're supposed to be racing" I said as I could barely see any of the cars.

"Mirate esto, pendejo" Tego said as he flipped a switch and the whine of a turbo came from the hood and the speedometer went from 190 to 210 in a few seconds.

"Anyway ellos están en el culo del mundo" I said as the two black dots became a little larger.

"Pendejo esperate un momento" Tego said as he put on his harness and pressed the nitrous button. The speedometer top out at 240 but I could tell we where doing close to 260 MPH if not more.

"El culo del mundo está más cerca de lo que creías, cabrón" Tego shouted to me as we came next to the NSX and the Charger. I could see the semi now. Weren't we supposed to take like thirty minute to get here? We did it in less than 15.

Brian's POV

I lifted my foot of the throttle, pushed the clutch in, put the car in neutral and let the car bleed the speed as I saw the needle go down 240… 230… 220… 210… I could tell everybody else was doing the same cause the engines began to idle as we slowed down 200… 190…

"Pull the chutes on my count" I said through the two-way. "Ok" answered Mia as the Trans-Am pulled up in next to her. "Dale blanquito" said Tego as I began "3… 2… 1… Now!" I finished as I pulled the lever that activated the chutes.

I saw the NSX and the Trans-Am shoot forward I saw that they had smaller chutes than I did. "Fuck" I could feel the rear end lift of the ground and the front end begins to scrape the pavement. I saw the speedometer mark 100 and I slam on the brakes to see if the car slams back down. "Fuck Brian!!!" shouted Rome as the Charger started to flip end over end. Ahhhhh.

Dom's POV

"Guess it really is cursed" I said to Mia as I step out of the NSX that was on the side of the road with the semi and saw the charger flipping end over end down the road.

"Fuck you, Dom!" yelled Mia as she grabbed her bag with supplies and started running towards the Charger that had just skidded to a stop.

"He owes me another car" I said as I started to walk slowly to the car and see a black guy with cornrows and a Japanese looking girl run towards it.

A/N: 1. So Mia is a bit more Letty like because of the tension of breaking Dom out of jail but she will get her sweet side back… Eventually.

2. I did some research about prison busses and there is a gun cage in some of them what I'm not sure about are the prisoners going to solitary being put in a small cage.

3. Puñeta - fuck

Anda pal carajo cabrón 'tas bien - holy shit man are you alright?

Mira chica eso duele - hey girl, that hurts

Mira blanquito - Hey Whitie

Mira eso - Look at that

Morón - moron

Mirate esto pendejo - Check this out, pussy

Anyway ellos están en el culo del mundo - Anyway they're at the end of the world

Pendejo esperate un momento - Wait a second, pussy

El culo Del mundo está más cerca de lo que creías, cabrón - the end of the world is closer than you think, fucker

(The translations are not word by word they're just so they make sense but they do mean that)

4. Tell me what you think and if it's GOOD, BAD, AND AWESOME ANYWAY REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2: Setting It Up

A/N: This chapter explains what happens between the part where border patrol is closing in on Dom, Brian and Braga and the Breakout chapter. I only own an OC. Not so different from the first one but it has its changes.

Chapter 2: Setting It Up…

Brian's POV

"I'm not running anymore" Dom said as the border patrol cars got closer and closer to us. I have this gut feeling that soon I'm going to be running if it's either from Mia or the cops I don't know.

"She is going to be pissed" I muttered as I saw some cops putting cuffs on Dom and a paramedic walking towards me, took his ass long enough. "Hey were you going? He's already dead!" I yelled at the paramedic that was checking to see if Fenix had a pulse immediately regretting yelling as I felt the pain in my ribs skyrocket.

"Does it hurt here?" the paramedic asked while pressing my rib cage. "YES, YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!!" I yelled as he kept applying pressure to the part it hurt the most.

"He's got a few broken ribs nothing major" said the stupid paramedic to another one that just came out of the ambulance. "No shit Sherlock I could have told you that, morón" said Braga as he was taken by one of the border patrol officers.

4 Hours Later

"Dom is in jail, Brian, What the fuck happened?" asked more like yelled as she walked in the room. "Shush, that guy is sleeping" I said as I pointed to the guy sleeping in the other bed. "Don't you shush me Brian and explain" she said as she sat in my bed while looking straight at my eyes. "Damn, I don't want to see you pregnant, Mi" I said with a small smirk and looking back at her with the same intensity.

"Okay you want to play" she said as she stood up grabbed the chart from the end of the bed and went to the door and locked it. "Brian you do know that I graduated and I'm a doctor right?" she asked while walking back towards me with an exaggerated swing of her hips.

"Yes, doctor, what seems to be the problem?" I asked a small smile forming in my lips as she stopped next to me with a cocked hip and a raised eyebrow.

"The feds fucked their deal with Dom and put him in jail" I said with all the seriousness I could muster at the moment. "Don't push it the walls have ears" I said as she was about to open her mouth to protest.

"So how about it, doctor, will you get me out of here?" I asked playfully as she glared at me. "Nope" she said innocently while walking out

A Week Later

Mia's POV

"Mia I'm going to talk to Dom you need me to tell him anything for you" Brian said as he finished his coffee."Can I come?" I asked as I finished the dirty plates left from breakfast. "No" he said as he tried to tie his tie. "Why, the fuck, not?" I asked my Letty side coming out. I got explain how I got my Letty side one day in the library this obnoxious S-O-B kept trying to get me to talk to him and I just snapped.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Baby, what do you say you and me go take a ride on my little beast?" the guy asked as he sat on top of the table I was studying in._

"_Go away and don't call me baby" I said as I felt the blood run through my veins with all the anger I had stored because Brian was a cop, because Vince is doing 5 to 10 in Lompoc, because Jesse is in a coma, because Leon and Letty left my behind here and so did my brother and last but specially not last because Brian had my heart even though I didn't want him to._

"_Come on sweet thing" he said as he pulled me up by my arm. "May god save you" I heard Michelle mutter as I turned around and punched him as hard as I could in the face._

"_I told you not to call me BABY and the stupid ass Civic you call "little beast" can beat a snail in a fucking 3 inch race" I yelled as I repeatedly kicked him in the stomach._

"_Bye, Bye" I said sweetly as I walked away with my books in my hand and Michelle running behind me_

"Because it's an official FBI-prisoner meeting" Brian as he still fought with his tie. "Oh" I said as I grabbed the tie from him and did it for him. "Mia, the Charger and the Skyline are coming in today so please tell the guys from the tow truck to put the Charger in the garage and the Skyline in the driveway." He said as he looked around for his keys. "Fine, here" I said as I gave him his keys and kissed him goodbye.

A Few Hours Later

"Oh Hell No!!" I said as I saw two burned and crumpled beer cans sitting in two tow trucks out front.

Brian's POV

"Hey can I talk to him privately?" I asked my boss as the "meeting" finished. "Yeah sure go ahead" my boss said as he walked out the door.

"Dom, I know you and Letty weren't ridding solo in the Dominican Republic" I said as I sat in front of him in a low tone so the mikes couldn't hear what we were talking about.

"Give me a pen and paper" he demanded as he slid forward in his chair. I gave him one of my cards and a pen he scribbled a bit on it. "Call this number and ask for Tego say "Bring Rico its Dom he's in trouble. L.A.X. Tomorrow morning" go to the airport and find out where the flights from Puerto Rico are coming in and wait for a black guy with an afro and another with tattooed arms both always together and bickering" Dom said as he handed me the card with a number in it.

"Mia says hi" I said as I walked out so they could hear something of our conversation "Also orange is not color I said as the prison guard came to take him away as he flipped me off.

"Hey boss I got to go pick my sister from the airport and take her home so I'll catch you later" I said as I passed my boss in the hallway

I got on my car pulled out my cell phone dialed the number Dom gave me and let it ring "Hello" a female voice said when they picked it up "Pon a Tego" I said slightly irritated at the fucking traffic in L.A. "Que paso, papi" somebody answered "Bring Rico its Dom he's in trouble. L.A.X. Tomorrow morning and bring your car" I said as I parked in the airport "'Ta bien" he answered and hanged up.

"Brian your late" she said as she got in the car. Traffic I muttered as I started driving towards the fort.

Mia's POV

"Hey Mia where are you I want you to meet someone" Brian yelled from downstairs as I was about to get in the shower.

"I'm taking a shower" I yelled back as I heard someone's laughter and Brian cursing at everything that moved.

When I came back downstairs a saw a blonde on Brian lap holding an icepack to his head. Here comes Letty.

"What the fuck Brian, you cheating in my own fucking house" I yelled and the blonde jumped and fell to the floor and I pounced I managed to punch the blonde twice before Brian pulled me off her. "Relax she's my sister" Brian yelled. I instantly calmed downed and started muttering the word sorry.

"It's okay I may shoot Brian down but he's a good guy" She said as she got off the floor and sat down while rubbing her face.

"You may need this" I said as I picked the icepack up from the floor and sat down next to her. "Hi, I'm Mia, Brian's girlfriend" I said as she leaned back on the couch. "Tiffany, Brian's twin sister" she said as she extended her hand out to shake. "Nonsense" I said as I smacked her hand down and hugged her as hard as I could.

"Brian this is the second time one of your girlfriends punches me in the face" Tiffany said as I let go of her. "What happened the first time?" I asked as I saw Brian trying to hold back a smile. "I lost my license, and Tiff lost hers and had to go to anger management classes for six months" Brian said and finished on the floor laughing.

"Mia you were going to hit Brian too right?" Tiff asked as she glared at Brian that was now sitting next to me.

"Of course he was next, and believe me I was going to go easy on you" I said to Tiff and turned to Brian with a smirk on my face and slapped him.

"Mia, why the fuck did you hit me?" Brian asked as he rubbed the side of his face that I had slapped.

"It wouldn't be fair if I only hit your sister, baby, now wouldn't it" I said as sweetly as I sat on Brian's lap and he pouted like a little kid that didn't get a toy he wanted.

"Anyway Tiff did you do the designs I asked for?" Brian asked as he stopped pouting. "I'll start dinner" I said as they started fighting over something stupid.

Tiffany's POV

"Yeah I did them, twice because I was bored" I said as he sat down next to me. "Your life sucks so much, you have to do work for fun" he said as he started laughing.

"Brian is not funny" I said as I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Forget it, tell me about the designs" Brian said in a serious tone

"You need about a quarter million for everything and I can have them both by next week" I said as I looked for my laptop in my backpack.

"Check this out, if you're going to be running from the law the why abide any law." I said as I saw Brian's eyes gloss over.

"Yeah I get that" he said coming out of his trance.

"Ok the Charger, custom made suspension that give you stability at high speeds, cornering like a Porsche, and if you looking for that quarter mile it give you more traction for the hole shot than a funny car" I said in one breath and saw Brian start to laugh at me.

"Don't laugh" I said. I'm getting mad at him for having such an adventurous life. It's called sarcasm if he has an adventurous life then I'm a fucking 250 pound Navy Seal.

"Be nice to your sister, Brian" yelled Mia from the kitchen as if she knew that he was laughing at me. "You're on a leash, Brian, aren't you?" I said as he instantly shut his mouth when Mia talked. "Continue on" he said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, the engine, 90 degree V10, 785 cubic inches, aluminum block, Double overhead camshaft, four valves per piston. Titanium crankshaft, connecting rods, pistons, valves, valves springs. Direct port nitrous and a plenum bar. A huge twin screw supercharger with custom made electronic fuel injection and a custom made racing rear end. NASCAR style roll cage with aluminum and carbon fiber body." I said because I had memorized everything that was going on these cars.

"Hey do you like tuna as much as your brother" Mia yelled from the kitchen while laughing like a school girl.

"No Mia I like manly food unlike my gay brother here" I yelled back laughing too. She came back to the living room with a wooden spoon and hit Brian over the head with it.

"You're with me to get to my brother huh you gay asshole?" Mia asked while laughing at Brian because he was blushing as hell.

"I can tell you ladies are going to get along real well" Brian said as he stood up to get out of the room.

"Ahh, is little Brian mad?" Mia asked in a baby voice while snaking her arms around Brian's neck. She leaned in until there was less than an inch of space between them. "Good, that's how I like my Brian" She said as she walked away with an exaggerated swing of her hips.

"She spent way too much time alone with Letty" Brian muttered as he sat down. "Skyline" he said.

"Custom made suspension that gives you stability at high speeds, cornering way better than a Porsche, and if you looking for that quarter mile it give you more traction for that hole shot. RB26DETT engine bored, stroked, Titanium crankshaft, connecting rods, pistons, valves, valves springs. Direct port nitrous injection and a plenum bar. A completely new computer, two new huge turbos, a huge intercooler, pushes around 1400 hp, drag racing roll cage, and carbon fiber body." I said because this is my dream car now I'm building it for my brother. Well he is a better driver than I am.

"Mia what's your favorite car?" I yelled as I heard her yelp and a few pot and pans falling and hitting the floor.

"I'm okay" she said breathlessly "Acura NSX but Dom never bought me one I had to buy it with the money I made as a doctor" she said as she walked back into the living room. "Dinner will be ready in five" she said as she walked back in to the kitchen.

"Work your magic on hers" Brian said as he followed her into the kitchen

The Next Day

Brian's POV

"So here's the deal, Dom is in jail waiting trial and I'm pretty sure if god came down and said that Dom was innocent he would still go to jail" I said as Tego, Rico, Tiff and Mia sat on the living room. "The plan is to hook up to the bus using magnets get inside kill or tranquilize the guards get him in Mia's NSX and drive towards that abandoned ranch. There we leave all our clothes and stuff the guards may recognize and set it ablaze. We drive to a semi that Tiff is going to leave in the side of the road, get in a van and leave the cars in the semi and drive to her warehouse" I said as I looked around to make sure everybody was paying attention. But of course Tiffany being Tiffany was working on her laptop.

"Tiff will you please pay attention?" I asked her as she just shook her head and continue working. What can I do with her?

"Mira papi, y si el guardia ese decide darnos con el bus, that bus weight 5 or 6 times more than the Trans-Am, Charger and NSX put together" said Tego as he looked around nervously "Si los que nos vamos a joder más somos nosotros" Rico said following Tego's lie of sight.

"He won't crash into you he gets in fewer problems with an inmate escaping than crashing the bus" I answered thinking about how Dom could hang around with such pussies.

Tiff's POV

The night was spent Brian telling how they were going to do the breakout and me finishing the NSX and Trans-AM to send the blueprints and the trashed cars out front to my garage to get them fixed.

"Tiff we'll talk about the money tomorrow" Brian said as he walked up the stairs to Mia's room. I nodded I'm too submerged in work right now to talk. I saw the dude with the afro Tego I think his name was or something like that making his way over to me.

"Don't event think about it" I said as I stood up grabbed my stuff and walked up the stairs to the room Brian said I could sleep in.

Tego's POV

"Don't even think about it" Blondie's sister said and walked away.

"Que le pasa a está le iba a preguntar si había visto a Rico" I said to myself as I walked towards the basement door.

Mia's POV

Brian laid on the bed staring at the ceiling for what seem to be hours but was more along the lines of minutes. "Brian, what's wrong?" I asked him as I lifted my head of his chest and stared straight in to those blue eyes that made me fall for him the first time I saw him.

"Nothing" he answered absentmindedly. "Bullshit Brian I know you, and I know when something is wrong" I said and sat on top of his chest. "The cars that Tiff is making aren't for free" he said as if it were the most stupid thing in the world. "I figured that much, so what's the problem?" I asked as I put my Letty face on. Sounds weird well my Letty face its that face when your serious but you want the person seeing to know you think he or she is stupid. I don't know but Letty managed to do this with every girl she met but me, she tried it once on me and I ended laughing in her face we were best friends since that day on.

"Well I don't have any money to pay her and its going to be a ton of money" he said as he grabbed my arms and laid me back down next to him. "How much is it?" I asked remembering about the secret account. "$500,000" he said and winced expecting me to slap him or something I should slap just for wincing.

"Done" I said and pecked him on the lips and rolled on top of him the kiss getting more serious. "Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean "done"?" he asked as he broke the kiss. "I'll get you the money, Brian" I said and started to kiss his neck. "How?" he asked stopping me again. "Dammit Brian you got the love of your life on top of you, naked, I might add and you only care about how she's going to get some money?" I said as I stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Wait, I'm sorry okay I thought you were going to beat me up or something but saying your good for the money was kind of a shock" he apologized oh so sweetly. "I'll explain it later" I said as I tackled him to the ground.

Next Day

"Dammit Mia I got rug burn" Brian said as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"And you gay ass didn't like that did it?" asked Tiff teasingly as she giggled at Brian in his underwear. "Ahh poor, baby" I said with a kiss to his nose and handed him his morning cup of coffee. "We're good for the money" Brian said as Tiff started to go to the taxi that was waiting for her outside.

"I'm out Brian, the cars will be here in two weeks" Tiff said as she walked out of the house. "Remember the semi" Brian yelled from the front porch as she was about to get on the taxi. "Sure gay man" she yelled back and I started laughing at him because the taxi driver was looking at Brian in his underwear on the front porch.

"Dammit can she get over that?" Brian said as he walked back inside. "Get over what?" I asked as I sat down on the kitchen table. "My grandma called me and I quote "Gay little boy" when I was about thirteen, she still haunts me with that to this day" he said as he sat down and put his arm around me. "Now about that money" he said and I looked down.

"All the money from the heist was put in a bank account on my name and I don't know why the cops never found out and I'm rich" I said as nonchalantly as I could. Brian started to kiss me and I heard a door squeak.

Rico's POV

I walked up the stairs opened the door and it squeak annoyingly. I walked towards the kitchen and saw el blanquito en calzoncillos and Dom's little sister making out on the kitchen table. "Yo no voy a comer ay" I said as I turned around and walked back down the stairs.

Nobody's POV

Two weeks after Tiffany left, the cars came back and a big card that said "the lever next to the door is for chutes" and the photo of a dragster with two chutes stopping it below it. The next month was spent on the court witnesses giving the statement and Brian trying to get Dom out of jail without having to resort to plan "Breakout" as a bored Mia once put it. After the sentencing they got ready for what could be the biggest and coolest jail breakout in the millennium.

(Fast forward to the end of the first chapter)

Mia's POV

"Guess it really is cursed" Dom said as he got out of the NSX that was on the side of the road with the semi and saw the Charger flipping end over end down the road.

"Fuck you, Dom!" I yelled as I grabbed my bag with supplies and started running towards the Charger that had just skidded to a stop.

"Brian are you alright?" I asked when I stopped in front of the Chargers window.

"Yeah just peachy" he said as he started to climb out of the window.

"Rome, bro you alright" a guy with cornrows was helping Roman get out of the wreck, where did he come from. "Tej I thought you ass was in Mexico" Rome said as he rubbed his ribs. "Too damn hot bra" the guy named Tej answered. "Rome what was your ass doing in jail anyway?" a Japanese looking girl asked. "I got caught in the garage, what happened to Tokyo anyway?" Rome asked as he walked towards the truck with the help of Tej and the girl.

"Somebody get the fucking Charger in the semi" I said as one of what Brian had said were Tiff's mechanics came towards the wreck. "Yeah" the little dude said and called three more guys over.

"Brian lets get in the van and get out of here let them deal with the Charger" I said as I grabbed his arm and started to drag him away.

"You owe me a car" Dom said as he reached us. "Fuck you, Dom" I said immediately because even if Brian just had busted him out of jail he was still acting like an ass.

"You'll get it in three days" Brian said and pulled out his cell phone and called Tiff.

Brian's POV

"Hey Tiff, I need a rebuild of the Charger in three days" I said as soon as she picked up.

"Well that how I like conversations to start, with me earning money"

"What ever Tiff, the owner is pissed so three days?"

"Yeah you'll get it and can you explain what happened"

"The chutes were too big and pulled the car upwards we slam down then started to flip end over end and skidded to a stop"

"Typical, Brian"

"Oh that's real funny, Tiff you're hilarious"

"Get all the cars in the semi, I got an idea"

"Tiff, when were you going to tell me that Tej and Suki were going to be waiting for us?"

"Never" she said and hung up.

"Everybody give your car keys to the truck driver and get on the van" I shouted and everybody started walking towards the driver and yelling shit at me but I'm too banged up to care. I got on the passenger seat of the van and saw Mia smirking at me from the driver's seat. This is going to be fun.

Mia's POV

When everybody was inside the van I turned around "My name is Mia Toretto and I'll be your driver for the day" from the corner of my eye I saw Brian smirking.

"Oh hell NO" Dom said as I stepped on the gas and the van shot forward.

A/N: Pon a Tego - Put Tego on

Que paso, papi - What up man

'Ta bien - Okay

Mira papi, y si el guardia ese decide darnos con el bus -Hey man what if the guard decides to hit us with the bus.

Que le pasa a está le iba a preguntar si había visto a Rico - What's wrong with her I was just going to ask if she seen Rico

Yo no voy a comer ay - I'm not eating there

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3: The Drive

A/N: So this chapter is really funny so please read and review. I could've skipped this chapter but it was too good an opportunity to write the gang of squirming because they're going to fast see the stupidity in it. By the way Mia still doesn't know Suki's name. Sorry I couldn't update earlier but I had to do this stupid ass project that nobody wanted to do and I didn't have time to write. And I got distracted playing CoD: WaW online so yeah it's my fault. Also in this chapter Mia and Suki decide to make all the guys squirm. M3L

Chapter 3: "The Drive"

Mia's POV

When everybody was inside the van I turned around "My name is Mia and I'll be your driver for the day" from the corner of my eye I saw Brian smirking.

"Oh hell NO" Dom said as I stepped on the gas and the van shot forward.

"Mia, please slow down" Dom said as he put his seatbelt on. "No Dom I'm bored" I said as the van redlined and I shifted onto second doing at least 80.

"Who the fuck built a van with a manual transmission and a huge V8, by the sound of it, and gave the fucking keys to Mia, Slow down!" Dom roared as the van redlined and I shifted up to third doing around 105.

"Dom, it a modified Viper V10 and it was my sister, she's crazier than Mia and Letty combined" Brian said while trying to hide from Dom as the van roared past 130 with no sign of slowing down. He should know by now that Dom is all bark no bite unless you fuck with family.

"The keys were in the ignition, she just had to climb in" Tej said as he scooted closer to the Japanese looking girl, I really need to find out her name. The van redlined and I shifted to fourth pushing 150.

"Damn it girl you're crazy, I like that" said the Japanese looking girl as she look at the faces of all of the scared "Big Bad Criminals" in the van. "Suki Aoki" she said as I looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Mia Toretto" I said and nodded. I like her, wow this thing can go past 170, awesome.

"Santo Dios nos vamos a morir to's" said Rico as he hugged his seatbelt. "Mera canto e loca baja la velocidad" said Tego as he did a cross over him and started muttering stuff in Spanish. I never thought he believed in anything. "I didn't believe I see the day when one of my brother's goons would be praying for their life in the backseat of a speeding vehicle" I said and Suki and Brian started cracking up.

"Real funny, Mia, please slow down I'm scared for my life" Dom said and sank in his seat a little. The van redlined and I shifted into fifth and floored it for the second time that day. "The King of the Streets is scared of doing" I glanced at the speedometer and saw we were doing close to 190 "190 in a van but not scared of doing 240 on a small, nimble Acura NSX" I said emphasizing each word by popping the clutch in and out and making the wheels lose a little bit of traction.

"The Devil himself would be scared if he was sitting where I am" Rome said as the van redlined again and I shifted into sixth flooring it doing around 200.

"Dammit where did we get this bunch of pussies, girl?" I asked Suki and glanced at a sleeping Brian and slapped him hard to get him to wake up.

"Don't know about you but I got this one in Miami" she said motioning to the nervous wreck that was Tej next to her.

"Mia, Why the fuck did you slap me!?" asked Brian looking at me with shock in his eyes.

"Did you bang your head on anything during the crash?" I asked my doctor instinct butting in. I want Letty-Mia not Doctor-Mia. Dammit I must be going crazy if I fight with myself and lose.

"No" he said exasperated "Fine then you can go back to sleep, you little bitch" I said as I pulled my phone out and called Tiff.

"Hey Mia" she answered cheerily.

"How did you… Caller ID, of course. Anyway did you know this thing can do almost 220?"

"What thing, the Charger, NSX, Trans-Am?"

"Well yeah and the van too?" I asked dumfounded how the hell she could squeeze so much power of a seemingly stock van.

"This is a secret but I'll tell you I can trust you right?"

"Of course, Tiff"

"Well, every car, van, truck whatever I'm told to "work my magic on" I make it so it can break speed records but I electronically control them" she said as if it was the darkest secret of the American government.

"Tiff, that was the secret?" I asked stupidly.

"Well yeah" she said like a teenage girl

"Whatever, Tiff, bye" I said and hung up

I put all my attention on driving because one mistake at this speeds and they would be picking us up from the tarmac with shovels. I heard a lot of cursing and people moaning and the suddenly I feel a breeze past me and Brian cried out in pain. I looked at Brian and saw that Suki was sitting on top of Brian.

I stifled a laugh and asked "Suki, not that I don't like the company, I do I really do, but, what are you doing on top of Brian?" and she started cracking up. I popped the clutch, put the van in neutral and let in bleed speed.

"I was bored back there nobody want to talk to me they're just whining like little girls" she said like a preppy teenager and started to bounce up and down on top of Brian causing him to cry out.

"Suki you may be small but you weigh a ton" he said as she continued to bounce up and down.

"Stop your whining we're almost there" I said as id shifted in to second and took the off ramp.

"She's not bouncing on top of you, is she?" Brian asked as Suki continued to jump up and down.

"Nope, but I bet Roman would love to be in your position right now" I said as I looked at Roman that couldn't take his eyes of bouncing Suki.

"I've been in jail for the last six months this is the first time I see a woman and Suki bouncing is not helping" Roman exclaimed and Suki stopped but started whispering to me to follow her lead. She then stood off Brian and sat down on top of me and began grinding her hips with mine.

"O hell no!" he exclaimed and turned to look out the window.

"Suki you a stripper now" asked Tej and Dom looked at us like we had grown a few pairs of heads. "Mia you a stripper too?" Dom asked with his stupid serious voice.

"Yeah Dom I was bored" I said as I stopped the Van on front of the warehouse and honked the horn three times and the door began to open. And no light was seen inside the warehouse.

"Suki get off Mia I have a bad feeling about this" Brian said as he straightened up and pulled a gun from his waistband.

My cell phone rang I stopped halfway in the door and looked at the caller ID "Tiff" "Hello?" I asked and heard loud footsteps. "Get out of there it's a trap!" I heard Tiff yelled I put the van I reverse and slammed in the gas into the floor as soon as the van started moving I heard a string of automatic gun fire.

"Shit I'm hit!"

Dun Dun DUNN I'm sorry but I haven't decide who's hit or even who's shooting so I let you decide so in who's hit I got Brian, Suki, Dom or Rico and who's shooting I got Braga's boss, Verone or both so review and tell me who you want shot and where and if you like it and sorry for the delay.


	4. Chapter 4: The Trap

A/N: I got a review from firealive123 saying that how did Tiff know it was a trap so I decided to make this chapter saying how did she find out and how did she get out if she got out. By the way Tiffany has a Bluetooth thingy. Also we see how crazy Tiff can be. Also my summer started May 15, yeah be jealous be vey jealous, so as long as I get reviews and some inspiration from them expect more chapters also I have no idea how long this is going to be so if you have any ideas or anything REVIEW. Also if anybody can do a better summary for the story please pm me.

Chapter 4: The Trap

Tiff's POV

"Tiff, that was the secret?" Mia asked stupidly.

"Well yeah" I said like a teenage girl

"Whatever, Tiff, bye" Mia said and hung up. What was wrong with my secret it happens to be a very important secret.

"Everybody get a gun and set up behind those boxes" I heard an unrecognizable voice yell. "And somebody kill those lights" I heard another voice yell but this one had a heavy Mexican accent.

"Who the hell are these people" I asked myself while getting the Glock 18C that I had in my desk drawer. I picked up my cell phone and called Tej's mechanic, Jimmy, who was coming with the semi. "Yo" "Jimmy instead of a left and a right at the end make that two rights and a left" I said while looking out the office window and seeing about thirty guys with Ak-47s and M-16s setting up an ambush. "Why the change of plans?" he asked worry I his voice. "Somebody betrayed us and there's an ambush being set up here. Now hang up I got to warn them." I said while walking out of the office and towards the exit.

"Oh shit" I said as I peeked at the exit to see that 4 guys with Uzis guarding it. "Gotta go with Plan Shit" I mumbled as I walked back towards my office. When I got there I dump the hard drive of the computer into the external hard drives and put those in a backpack. I checked the GPS of the van and saw that they were almost here. "Fuck!" I set the self destroy on the warehouse for 30 minutes, call me crazy all my places are rigged with a self destroy that only I know the code to, and walked towards the catwalk that led to the front windows.

"They're here" someone yelled "Hey you stop right there" somebody yelled at me I started running towards the windows and pulled out my cell phone and hit redial "Dammit Mia pickup" I said and saw as the big door began to open. I took the Glock from my waist band and kept running as I saw the van pull inside the warehouse. "Hello?" Mia asked and I ran through the door that led straight to the windows. "Get out of there it's a trap!" I yelled and heard the squealing tires of the van and automatic fire from the people inside. "Don't leave me" I yelled as I jumped through the window and as I was falling everything seemed to slow down and I thought "this is going to hurt tomorrow" and everything went back to normal and I slammed into the roof of the van. I clicked the safety off the Glock and sprayed the entrance with the gun until it ran dry. I heard a small gun open fire and saw people taking cover as the van sped backwards I reloaded and grabbed the surfboard rack as the van suddenly stopped and shot forward down the street and I sprayed the guys that were coming out of the big door.

Mia's POV

"Shit I'm hit!" Rico yelled as I sped backwards and the front glass shattered I heard a loud bang on top of the van and a loud spray of gun fire that stopped the guys inside form firing. I stepped on the gas and drove off hearing another spray of the same gun that was on top of the van.

Nobody's POV

"Dammit Braga" said Verone as he watched the van speed away "Next time get people that can shoot!" Verone said as he got into his BMW M5 and sped away.

A/N: so please review sorry for the short chapter and who betrayed them if you have any characters you hate tell me and maybe they'll be the "bad guy".


	5. Chapter 5: What The Fk Happened

A/N: so thanks to everybody that reviewed and I just noticed that Rico has been shot twice in less than three hours so that's kind of ironic. I'm going to tell you that this chapter has a huge spin and probably the next few chapters will be so unexpected nobody will predict them. Read. Enjoy. Review. M3L

Chapter 5: What The F**k Happened?

Mia's POV

"Fuck this is bullshit" Dom said as he looked back at the figures that were getting smaller.

"Eso es verdad this is the second time I get shot en menos de dos horas" said Rico as he applied pressure to the wound on his arm.

"Esto está cabronamente raro explotaron to's los cristales y la guagua está llena de boquetes y al único que le dieron fue a Rico" said a laughing Tego while trying not to look at the blood coming from Rico's arm.

"Everybody else okay" I asked and started to speed up again.

"Mia slow down nobody's following us" Brian said as I keep speeding through somewhere I didn't know.

"No I'm not okay" Suki said holding her left hand. "I got a fucking nail shot off" she said angrily holding her left hand up that was missing her ring finger nail.

"Mia slow down" said Tiff upside down from the roof of the van.

"Tiff what the fuck are you doing up there? And what the fuck happened?" I asked while slowing the van down.

"I jumped from a window" she said nonchalantly "Now Mia make a right here and then the first left and stop it the first house on the right" She said with venom dripping from every word then went back up to the roof.

"Oh Shit" Rome and Brian said at the same time.

"What do you mean "oh shit"?" asked Dom as I made the left and started to look for the first house on the left.

"She's mad" Brian answered and looked at Rome and said "Tell him about what happened last time" and turned back around.

Rome's POV

"Well Mr. O'Connor decided to buy his little girl a car for her sixteen birthday right" I said and looked at everybody but Mia and Brian looking at me.

"A brand new Roush mustang, so blondie right there decides to "take it out ob a test drive" I said mimicking Brian's word that day. "This is getting too long. To make the story short Brian ended on the bottom of the lake, Tiff hit him with a bat over the head and he was in a coma for two weeks" I said and started to look for more food in Mia's bag.

"Mia you out of food" I said because the bag was empty.

"Nope you ass ate it all, Rome" Tej said for the first time in God knows how long.

"You forgot the funniest part Rome" said Tiff peaking her head in through the front window.

"Oh yeah, she beat Brian ass when he woke up, like five minutes after he woke up" I said remembering the nurses trying to pry her off of Brian.

Braga's POV

"Dammit Braga" said Verone as he watched the van speed away "Next time get people that can shoot!" Verone said as he got into his BMW M5 and sped away.

"¿Ustedes son tos unos pendejos, como carajo no pudieron matar a toda esa gente que estaban en una fucking van?" I said to all the stupid motherfucker that were around me.

"Search the fucking place for anything" I yelled as I walked out and sat of the hood of my '69 Boss 429 Mustang and waited to see if these stupid motherfuckers could find anything useful.

23 minutes later

I was leaning back on one side of the hood when suddenly the warehouse exploded and blew me from one side of the hood to the other.

"Dumb motherfuckers" I muttered before getting in my Mustang and driving off.

Mia's POV

When I stopped in front of the gate Tiff came and pressed a hidden button "Tiff, what are you doing on top of that van baby?" asked a voice I swear I know him.

"Long story, baby, now let us in. And I want everybody outside now!" she said going back up to the roof.

"I swear that guy sounded just like Jesse" Dom told me when we stopped and got out. "I think that is Jesse" I said looking at a guy that looked lie a more mature Jesse come put chewing gum.

"Hey baby" Tiff said and shared a kiss with "Jesse". Is that you Jesse?" asked Dom walking towards the dude "Dom?"

"Jesse you're not dead. How the fuck are you not dead? Not that I'm not glad but. How?" Dom said while hugging him.

Nobody's POV

"How did you meet him, Tiff?" Brian asked his sister while watching Mia and Dom catch up with Jesse.

"I got shot and he was the annoying guy in the bed next to me" Tiff said as she watched Mia hug Jesse with all her strength.

"She's small but she can hug the crap out of anybody." Tiff said and looked to see if everybody was in the yard already.

Tiff's face went from sweet loving sister to crazy ass tough boss chick. "I want everybody in front of me right now" Tiff yelled and everybody but Mia, Dom, Jesse, Rico and Tego got in front of her.

"I meant everybody" Tiff said in a dark tone and watched as Rico and Tego decided to get in front of her. "Mia come here" said Brian as he watched his sisters eyes darken in rage.

"Dom, you should get in front of her before she explodes" Jesse said to the big man that was standing next to him and Dom moved reluctantly.

Tiff's POV

I felt Jesse walk next to me and grab my hand, I looked at him with all the love in my body and turned back towards my employees.

"I want to know who the fuck was at the warehouse and I want to know who the fuck knew?!" I yelled and every one of my employees said something along the lines of yes and started darting around looking for someway to get me some answers.

I leaned to my side and whispered to Jesse "Baby, the hard drives are in the backpack" he looked at me nodded and grabbed the backpack and walked towards the house. I turned back towards the people that were left there.

"I trust most of you guys enough to know that you wouldn't snitch on me or each other but who I don't trust is these two guys" I said pointing to a still bleeding Rico and a scared Tego.

"Mia will you help him out already?" I asked the girl and she nodded and went to look for her supply bag.

"Mera mami yo no se lo que tu estas pensando pero yo no soy chota" said Tego as I watched mia come bag with something that resembled a bag.

"It's all shot up" Mia said holding up the remains of her med kit. "Rome, you been here enough times, take them both to Ferpu" I said while looking at Rome.

"Suki, Tej you can both go to your rooms you can do whatever you want but don't make me eat my words" I said fuming from the event of the last hour.

Rome's POV

Mia was putting pressure on Rico's wound I could tell because he was whining about hoe much it hurt. They followed me through the maze of corridors and doors until we came to Ferpu's office.

"Hey, yo Ferpu, I got a guy that's been shot. Twice in like two hours. Some shit like that." I said and looked at Ferpu.

"Okay, Roma, leave him there I'll fix him up." Ferpu said as he got up from behind his desk.

"It's fucking Rome, dawg" I said fucking angry at him calling me the capital of Italy all the fucking time.

"So what's the story of the doc?" Mia asked as we got out of the office and heard a "What the fuck, man" and I started cracking up.

"What was that?" Mia asked hearing the loud annoying laughter of Ferpu. "It a joke he does to everybody he treats that's new" I said still laughing at Rico's cursing.

"So why is Tiff so mad?" Mia asked turning serious all of the sudden. "We were attacked and well she should tell you guys this yourself" I said walking ahead at a faster pace. Not wanting to talk about Tiff's life.

Brian's POV

"Suki, Tej you can both go to your rooms you can do whatever you want but don't make me eat my words" Tiff said fuming.

"Tiff, can we talk?" I asked as she paced around the front lawn with her Glock in her hands.

"About?" she asked harshly and I visibly flinched at her reaction, and angry Tiff was not fun to deal with.

"The Glock, throwing yourself out of a window, why you so fucking mad and because we need to talk about all the shit that been going on in these past few hours" I said as she stopped pacing and had the look of determination on her eyes.

"Where are you and Rico from?" Tiff asked Tego pointing her Glock at him. "Puerto Rico" he yelled quickly and ducked under the van. "Follow me" she said to the both of us and started walking to the door. She pressed a button on the wall and a said "I need you to set up a call with Puerto Rico, Jesse and if you could get everybody to the conference room I would appreciate it, baby" she said in the most gentle voice I've ever heard her use.

"Yeah sure" Jesse answered back and she started walking with me and Tego behind her.

I came up next to her and whispered in her ear "Why did you aim the Glock at Tego?" she turned around smiled raised the gun aimed at Tego and pulled the trigger. "Ahhhhh" Tego screamed and jumped to the floor. "It's empty" she said and showed me the empty Glock and skipping ahead.

A/N: So what did you think about it huh tell me and of course translations

Eso es verdad this is the second time I get shot en menos de dos horas - That's true this is the second time I get shot in less than two hours.

Esto está cabronamente raro explotaron to's los cristales y la guagua está llena de boquetes y al único que le dieron fue a Rico - this is fucking weird the blew all the windows out, the van is full of holes and the only one shot is Rico

¿Ustedes son tos unos pendejos, como carajo no pudieron matar a toda esa gente que estaban en una fucking van? - Your a bunch of pussies, how the fuck could you not kill those people that were all in a fucking van?

Anyway what did you think and can you predict who is Tiff gonna call in the P.R.


	6. Chapter 6: Snitches

A/N: you guys are disappointing come on 3 reviews three freaking three because they were the only people who reviewed I'm dedicating this chapter to them Emma's Rose, tanya2byyour21 and firealive123. This is for you guys. Read. Enjoy. Review. M3L

Chapter 5: Snitches

Verone's POV

Ahh shit this is good. "Get me Tran" I said to my secretary and leaned back in pleasure. "The phone is ringing" she said when she came back into the room. "Speaker" I squeaked out. "Hello" a sleepy Tran answered. "I need you in Arizona by tomorrow Tran, ooh" I said getting closer to the receiver so he could hear me better.

"Sure" he answered like the mindless robot he was.

"Great, ooh" I answered leaning back in my seat.

"What the hell are you doing? Getting a blowjob?" He asked stupidly.

"Yep" I said and hung up. "That's it bitch keep going"

Tiff's POV

As I walked through the door of the conference room I could feel and see Jesse's nervousness. I get why he's nervous were about to drop one of the biggest bomb on Mia and Dom with this call. "Everything ready, Baby?" I asked Jesse as he leaned back on his chair. "It's ringing" he answered looking at the ground.

"Hey Tiff" came a gruff voice from the plasma at the end of the room but there was no image.

"Yo connect the fucking camera" I yelled back I'm not in a good mood

"Your not in a good mood" Vince said when we got the picture. Mia gasped and Dom screamed "Letty your alive?!!"

"Yes Dom, I'm alive" She said looking at Dom. "Actually Letty is dead she was shot. My name is Michelle Letha Rodriguez, but everybody call me Let." She said with a straight face and Leon started laughing.

"Leon you're the only one that still laughs" said Tiff while Letty and Vince smacked the back of Leon's head.

"So you didn't die when Fenix shot you" asked Dom still while slowly seating down.

"No shit Sherlock" she answered back and looked at me.

"But How?" asked Dom with anger in his voice. What the fuck?

"Kevlar bra"

"You rang" she said while looking at me. "Letty, Vince, Leon I need a huge favor" I said and Mia started laughing uncontrollably. "Mia, what the fuck, girl?" Leon and Letty asked looking at Mia weirdly.

"Let, you're alive thank god. Anyway Dom he cried, he fucking cried, and he cried for nothing you weren't dead" Mia said then busted out laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" Dom said at Mia and suddenly Vince started laughing "Last time he cried he was three!" Vince said laughing and everybody started laughing.

"No he cried once when Letty saw him coping a fell of this whore she went up to his face grabbed his shoulders real sweet like and kneed his balls so hard he cried" Leon said laughing

"Okay, enough" I said once I finally stopped laughing. "Can you bring Will here a moment?" I asked at Vince who nodded and walked out of the picture and walked back with a kid who looked no older than 16.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing at Rico and Tego, with my Glock, who had just gotten here and were sitting down.

"¿Quienes son?" asked Vince to the kid.

"Los chotas mas grandes que han salido de Puerto Rico" he said and Rico and Tego started to get up.

I drop the Glock and quickly pulled out an H&K UMP .45 with the stock folded from under the table. "I don't know a lot of Spanish but trust me when I say I know that word and "chota" means snitch" I say while pointing the UMP towards them "So sit your asses down and wait for your time"

"Anybody wants them?" I asked Will "Everybody" he said and walked out of the screen.

"So we get anybody that wants them put them on a plane and fly them to your house?" Leon asked while Letty and Dom just glared at Rico and Tego.

"Yeah and be ready for war!" I said as a knock came from the door.

"Come in" I yelled I'm in suck a bad mood and now I can't even kill them. Damn. Brian and Rome walked through the door "Hey Let" Brian said and shocked the crap out of Dom and Mia. "Some kid out there was scared to knock he said they know who was at the warehouse." Brian said and stopped while looking at Mia that looked like she wanted to beat the crap out of Brian.

"Who the fuck was it?" I asked "Chill Tiff it was Braga and Verone but we don't know who's working for who" Rome said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Letty I want that plane on the air tonight!" I said and told Jesse to cut the connection.

Mia's POV

"You knew that Letty was alive?" I asked Brian anger building inside me by the second.

"Yeah" he said while walking back slowly

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked the anger starting to surface.

"I was stressed I forgot to tell yo, baby" he said when his back hit the wall.

"You forgot to tell me that my best friend, who I buried by the way, was alive" I yelled and punched him so hard that dropped him. This hurts to much I think I broke my hand.

A stab of pain when though my arm when I touched my hand "Fuck my hand" I yelled, yep I did break my hand.

"Rome" Tiff said

"Yeah, Ferpu I know" he said while getting me and walking me out of the room

Dom's POV

"Brian this is one of those times that you have to be very careful with your answers" I said calmly and stood up from the chair

"Since when did you find out that Letty was alive?"

"During your trial man" Brian said getting up from the floor. I pulled my hand back and was about to hit hi until I felt Tiff's machinegun pressed against my temple. "I can let Mia beat Brian to a bloody pulp if she wants, but I won't let you put a hand on him he's done way to many things for you." She said I put my hands down and walked out of the room slamming the door behind me.

Brian's POV

"So what are we doing with them?" asked Jesse motioning to Rico and Tego

"I think they could be a present for George" Tiff said and we started cracking up.

"Yeah it's been a long time since George gotten a present" Jesse said and picked up the phone dialed some numbers and put it in speaker.

"Hello" a man's deep voice answered

"Hey George we got a present for you on the conference room you can come pick them up whenever you want" I said and we heard a squeal and he answered "I'm coming anything I can't do"

"Yeah you can't kill them" Tiff said and we heard another squeal then Jesse hung up.

"You shouldn't have crossed her" Jesse said in a sing-song voice while we walked out and locked the door behind us.

Tiff and Jesse walked one way hand in hand and me well I got to find a raging Mia with a broken hand. Great this day keeps getting better and better.

A/N: so please review because I didn't like this chapter that much that's the excuse for the tardiness and of course did I shock you with this chapter also translations:

"¿Quienes son?" "Who are they?"

"Los chotas mas grandes que han salido de Puerto Rico" "The biggest snitches that have come out of Puerto Rico"


	7. Chapter 7: The Calm Before The War

A/N: Thanks to firealive123 for the idea. Also I pretty sure there's three more chapter counting this one and epilogue I know where I want to finish I just have to find a way to fill in the holes. Anyway I had the idea for another F&F story but this one should be in Miami and with more emphasis on the racing and cars of the F&F world. Read. Enjoy. Review. M3L

Chapter 7: The Calm Before The War

Letty's POV

"Letty I want that plane on the air tonight!" Tiff said and the connection was cut.

"Vince, Leon get me everyone that wants Rico and Tego and please make it fast" I said and walked towards my room. When did my life get so fucking complicated? Okay I accept it I never had an easy life but damn! It started when I was working for the FBI, which sucked balls by the way. Why? Well first my contact was head over heels for my best friend. Why did that sucked well he asked more about Mia than he did about the fucking case. Also at the end of one of those meeting with he's superiors he walked up to me and hands me a piece of paper and says "Don't open it until you're home" then he walks away never looking back.

When I get home I walk to my room close the door check the windows, for what I never knew but I felt really spy by doing that. I sat on my bed took the piece of paper out of my pocket and read it _"602 938 8501"_ I flipped it over and it said _"For emergencies in case FBI cannot be trusted"_ "I'll probably never need this" Boy was I wrong.

"Hey yo, Let. We got them, come on" Leon said from outside my door. Damn that was fast or was I spaced out for that long.

"Who?" I asked as I walked out of my room.

"Quintana, Manuela, La Perla, Jurutungo, Las Margaritas, La William, Las Monjas, Los Álamos, Villa Kennedy, Sabana Bajo, Jardines, San José, Canales, Juana Mato, Monte Hatillo I'm pretty sure there somebody here from every caserio in Puerto Rico." Said Leon as we walked outside. "Your crazy" I said to his ridiculous comment. When we got outside I saw a crowd of about three hundred.

"Told ya" Leon muttered as he walked past me.

"Okay, Si ustedes quieren a Rico y a Tego me tienen que hacer un favor, un favor grande, un favor en el que algunos pudieran morir pero además de los chotas esos es probable que haiga unas recompensas grandes" I said and was met with loud cheers. Wow I just told these guys they could die and they cheered well maybe they weren't scared of dying.

"Well load them up, then" I said and everybody ran towards their cars, trucks or whatever they were driving. The drive towards the airport took about half an hour but I spaced so I don't remember shit.

"El viaje va a ser largo a si que no me jodan" I yelled when the plane was about to take off.

So where was I? Okay I remember now Brian's random piece of paper that changed my life. A few days after I got the stupid piece of paper the GPS called, yep no person called but the GPS told me where to go don't you think these people where a little advanced. So I follow the directions of the super advanced GPS thingy and I get to this warehouse that smelled like the bathroom after Vince was done with it in Buy One Get One Free Bean Burrito Monday. They decided to take out this things that looked like the metal detectors you see old people with on the beach and ran them through each cars, don't know what the fuck that was for, then they put us on the back of a semi and started driving towards the end of the world. Just kidding.

When we got to our `destination' they put a huge ass plastic container on the trunk of everybody's car and told us to follow a vomit green Gran Torino. Ok to make this a little shorter we just drove around the desert for like half an hour and then we came to this place where a few hummers were waiting. The ugly ass dude driving the vomit green Gran Torino then he started shooting the drivers and I just ran got in my car and sped off. To make the long ass chase short I took a shard turn when we were nearing L.A. he clipped me, the car flipped, he shot me in the chest and walked away. I got out of the car it blew and used the little piece of paper Brian gave and that's how my life became the fucking mess it is right now. Well at least I got Leon and Vince with me and soon ill be reunited with Dom I was a bitch to him in the call but I think it was the shock of seeing him.

"Yo Letty, were almost there you should call Tiff" Vince said and walked away "Wow that's some daydream" I muttered and grabbed my cell phone to call Tiff.

Brian's POV (At the same time as Letty)

I've been walking towards Ferpu's office to see if he can give me some painkillers for my fucking jaw. I have the feeling that when Mia and Letty were living together Letty decided to teach Mia how to fight. That was one mean right hook. When I walked into the office I saw that Mia had a blood red cast on her right hand and was lying on a small bed on a corner of the room.

"Ferpu could you check my jaw out" I said and Mia turned to look at me with anger still on her eyes. He walked over to check my jaw out slapped me once and said "You're fine take one of these every twelve hours and you'll be fine. And then he walked out of the room.

"Mia" I said walking towards her. Ferpu walked back in to the room and said "She has a pretty mean left hook too" and walked out. I sat next to her and started talking "Mia I know you hate me right know but I need you to know I was to stressed with the trial and breaking him out of prison and I totally forgot her and I had a huge distraction at night" I said and she looked at me with a small smile on her lips.

"Brian I'm sorry I was going to slap you but I don't know what the fuck happened my hand became a fist and you just dropped and I got scared and we I saw you were okay I got scared to what you were going to say when you got up and because my hand was broken I just walked out with Rome and…" I silenced her ranting with my lips and she responded instantly wrapping her hands around my neck and I heard somebody clear their throat I looked up and saw Tej with and arm around a giggling Suki "You look like you could use these more that us" he said and Suki threw a small box at us. I grabbed it and Mia took it from me and said "Condoms?" I grabbed the box from Mia and threw it at Suki and Tej who were racing out of the office. "Smartasses!" I yelled when they slammed the door.

A/N: so what did you guys think and please review because there's a lot more favorites than firealive123, Emma's Rose and tanya2byyour21 who are almost my only reviewers.

Translations:

"Quintana, Manuela, La Perla, Jurutungo, Las Margaritas, La William, Las Monjas, Los Álamos, Villa Kennedy, Sabana Bajo, Jardines, San José, Canales, Juana Mato, Monte Hatillo I'm pretty sure there somebody here from every caserio in Puerto Rico." - "Quintana, Manuela, La Perla, Jurutungo, Las Margaritas, La William, Las Monjas, Los Álamos, Villa Kennedy, Sabana Bajo, Jardines, San José, Canales, Juana Mato, Monte Hatillo I'm pretty sure there somebody here from every project in Puerto Rico." (Those are names to some of the projects in PR where there are a lot of illegal activities)

"Okay, Si ustedes quieren a Rico y a Tego me tienen que hacer un favor, un favor grande, un favor en el que algunos pudieran morir pero además de los chotas esos es probable que haiga unas recompensas grandes" - "Okay, If you guys want Rico and Tego you have to do a favor for me, a big favor, a favor in which some of you may die but besides the snitches is probable that you'll also get huge rewards"

"El viaje va a ser largo a si que no me jodan" - "The flight is long so don't fuck with me"


	8. Sorry

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated and I'm sorry if you thought this was and update4 but I have an extreme case of writer's block and I haven't been able to start the next chapter I know what I want to happen but I just cant get it into words so please don't lose your faith on this story because I'm not going to stop writing this is my baby so once again I'm sorry but it may take a while for the next chapter to come out.


	9. Chapter 8: The Reunion

A/N: so thanks for the reviews whoever reviewed I'm too lazy to check who it was also there's one more chapters and the epilogue. Sorry for the huge ass wait. Read. Enjoy. Review. M3L

Chapter 8: The Reunion

Letty's POV

"Yo Letty, were almost there you should call Tiff" Vince said and walked away "Wow that's some daydream" I muttered and grabbed my cell phone to call Tiff.

"Hey Tiff' were five minutes away who's gonna pick us up?" I said when Tiff answered the phoned

"No "hello Tiff, how you doing girl" Dom you really must be grumpy that you have to see Dom again" she said trying and somebody possibly Jesse started laughing.

"Tell Jesse to shut the fuck up and I haven't thought about seeing hi again"

"Come on Letty you can't fool me even through the phone you can't. Anyway Gustavo is going to pick you guys up and some vans will take the sicarios"

"That dumb motherfucker, please no"

"It's either "that dumb motherfucker" or Dom take your pick"

"You know I don't like you right?"

"Shut up girl you love me?" Tiff said laughing

"Fine, I do, Bye" I said grumpily and walked out of the room with a smile on my face. I don't know what it is about her that always makes me smile.

"What you smiling about?" asked Vince when I sat down next to him "You thinking about Dom?" he added smugly

"You know what I'm in such a good mood I'ma let that one slide but I won't forget it" I said as the pilot announced to put on our seatbelts.

30 Minutes Later At The Airport's Parking Lot

"Gustavo, you dumb motherfucker, what the hell happened?" I asked when I saw the van was riddled with bullet holes.

"Not my fault, some body in a BMW M5 stopped next to me at a stop light next thing I know there's two AK 47's sticking out of the windows and shooting at me" he said while nervously glancing around.

"Did you lose them?" "Did you tell Tiff" Leon and Vince asked at the same time.

"Don't know and yes I did tell her and she said the "fort" was on lockdown" he said as he walked towards the back of the van.

"There's another van waiting for us at the entrance I just have to burn this one" he said as he pulled out a gas canister and pouring the gas on the van

"Go ahead I'll be right there" he said and with that we started walking back towards the front of the airport.

"Dumb Motherfucker!" I muttered as I saw who was driving the second van, Dom, yeah that's right Tiff make him come get us even thought I wasn't ready to face his stupid, hot, ass.

"What's happening brotha?" asked Vince as he gave Dom a manly hug and Leon says the same and they start laughing and joking about what they have done and I try but fail, miserably, to sneak past them.

"Letty" he asked with a hopeful tone on his voice "Not now "Dumb motherfucker" is coming" I said and everybody turned to see Gustavo running from nothing and jump on the van.

"You know what I'll take that as a compliment" he said and we left towards Tiff's "fort"

Mia's POV

"Brian do you think Letty will kill Dom when she sees him" I asked as Dom took the keys from some random guy and drove towards the airport

"No she won't" Brian answered so sure of himself

"How do you know?" I asked looking at him.

"Well she may hit him but they don't let guns through the airport" Brian said trying to contain his laughter because of the stupid joke.

"That's my airport" Tiff said as she walked past us laughing

"Oh shit" Brian and I said at the same time and ran towards the blue Skyline that Tiff had just gave the keys too. We got in and sped towards the airport to see if we didn't fine any dead bodies.

"There they go" I said as I saw the van speed through a red followed by a three muscle cars, a 1969 GTO, a !971 Corvette and a 1970 Boss 429 shooting at each other Brian turned and started to follow the van.

"Mia time to go Commando" Brian said and took out a gun and a vest from behind the passenger seat.

"Did you watch me change, Brian?" I asked as I was putting the vest on. His eyes went wide "Not that kind of Commando, Mia. I meant kill everybody in those cars Commando"

"Yeah I know but you did watch me" I said in a menacing voice that Letty had showed me. "It's loaded" Brian said. Another thing Letty showed me was how to use a gun. I'm pretty good by the way. I sat on the door of the car with my body sticking out as Brian drove along the other side of the van and I started shooting at everyone inside the cars suddenly another assault rifle started shooting, I think I just hit that driver, the GTO crash into a parked car and flipped over. I looked over and saw Letty in the same position as me in the van.

"Corvette" Letty yelled and started shooting at it I took as a signal to shoot at the same car suddenly it flipped over somebody must have hit a tire.

"Where the hell is the other car" Letty yelled and I looked to see that there was nobody following us. "I have no idea. Tell Dom to speed up" and she glared "That never did work on me" I yelled laughing as I climb back into the car.

Later That Night

Dom's POV

"Letty we need to talk" I said as I walked into her room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she said dripping with sarcasm.

"Why didn't you try to contact me or Mia" I demanded even thought I knew it would leave to her blowing up.

"What do you think will happen next? Will I kill you with the 9 on my waist or will I knee your balls so hard that you cry?" she said in a menacing tone I've never heard from her.

"I just wanted to know you were all right" I defended walking back into the door I had closed.

"Do you know how painful it was for me? Thinking you were dead? Huh? Do you?" I said my anger rising at her not caring about my feelings.

"Did it hurt?" she asked in the most serious voice I've heard her use ever.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Did it hurt? Did. It. Fucking. Hurt? Knowing you were alone and that the woman you love was nowhere near you?" oh shit.

"Yes" I breathed out

"Good then you know how I felt when you left me in Mexico and when you left me in the D.R." she said and walked out of the room.

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner it wasn't that I couldn't it was that I was too lazy to finish this chapter and I had a lot of distraction like CoD: WaW online, Battlefield 1943, Initial D (If anybody that reads this know where to find Extra Stage 2 with English Subs please tell me) whoever reviewed the last chapter thank you and the next chapter you will have to wait because I start school this Friday (I know what the FUCK!!!!!)


End file.
